


distance makes you… you know...

by melanoradrood



Series: Universes Made Just For You And I [10]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crack, F/M, Ficlet Collection, Phone Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-06-24 13:59:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15632091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melanoradrood/pseuds/melanoradrood
Summary: Sometimes, you just have to make do with what you have...





	distance makes you… you know...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anothersadsong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anothersadsong/gifts).



> AU: Canon Compliant Post Scarif  
> Word Count: 1331  
> Rating: Mature  
> Warnings: Lowkey Smut  
> Prompt: smut prompt: Phone Sex by anothersadsong ( oh-nostalgiaa on tumblr )

Distance has never been hard for Cassian - he has never had anything tying him down, so he never had anything to miss, anything to long for. Has he hated his current location? Sure, but it wasn’t because he wanted to be somewhere else… more like he just wanted to be anywhere else. 

Distances don’t bother him, whether it’s a few minutes walk or hours of flight across the galaxy…

That is, until he has something to miss.

He didn’t even realize he could miss anything this much, and it’s so karking stupid, absurdly so, because he’s just asleep in his bunk, or at least trying to be, while Jyn is sitting outside of the ship, guarding the perimeter. She’ll only be out there another few hours before it’s someone else’s turn, but fuck-

Fuck, he can’t sleep without her laying beside him.

He never thought he would feel that way about anything either. He had always been someone that slept alone, could never sleep with someone else in the room, not really, but with Jyn, he sleeps, truly sleeps. He sleeps like the dead, sleeps because he trusts her, because he knows that if something happens, if he’s groggy for even two seconds, she has them covered, will have a blaster in each hand, will be ready to defend them.

He can’t sleep, he can’t think, all he can do is miss her, miss her touch, her smile, the way that her body presses to his under the blankets, how they wrap tight around each other-

His hand goes to the comm, and he lifts it to his ear, takes a slow breath, then activates it. “Jyn?”

His voice is just a whisper, but no one else can hear. His room is on the other side of the ship from everyone else, and Jyn is out there alone. This line is secure, only them patched in. No one else can hear their words.

Her voice is just as soft in response. “I’m here. It’s all quiet out here.”

He lets out a haggard breath, not because he was worried, because he knows that if anything was happening, Jyn would have said so immediately… and besides, she can take care of herself. Still, hearing her voice… he settles down into the bed.

“Do you ever have a hard time sleeping, when I’m not there?”

She’s more often likely to be the one sleeping without him, while he’s flying the ship, or writing up reports. She always ends up in the bed before him, although she doesn’t necessarily sleep. Often times, he joins her after he’s done, and they sleep together.

“Sometimes. Most of the time.”

She doesn’t say anything else, and he tries to relax into the bed, closing his eyes. She’s so close, so close that if he just put on his clothes, he could go out there with her, and they could look at the stars, pretend that they weren’t waiting the night out before going in to extract a spy that had been undercover so long, this was actually life or death.

“What are you thinking about?” she asks, and she sounds genuinely curious, so he’s honest.

“You. You and how empty this bed feels without you.”

He can almost feel her smirk through the comm, and he tries to stay relaxed as the line opens again, but she’s not saying anything, just breathing softly, almost a catch of her breath. “And… what would you do if I was in that bed with you?”

This… this isn’t what he expected. He didn’t plan for that sort of question, so he has no idea what the answer could even be. “Uhh… sleep?”

“Cassian!” comes an annoyed huff, and he laughs a little, because maybe he knows where this is going, and it feels risky and dirty, and he has heard of this, of people sending dirty letters to their loves back at base, and Jyn may or may not have once left a note on his datapad telling him what she wants to do to him that night, but this is different, so different.

“What, I’m tired,” he says with a groan, and he rolls onto his back, eyes pinched shut, but there’s no way he can sleep, now. He knows that Jyn is probably about to say something that gets his heart racing.

“You wouldn’t be tired if I was there,” Jyn said with another huff, and he grins, because she’s right, he wouldn’t be. “Tell me what you’re wearing, and make it sound good.”

The truth is, he’s not wearing anything, but if she wants it to be good… “I’m wrapped up in just the blankets, and I really wish you were here so that I could peel off all those layers and see what’s underneath.”

It’s his best attempt at being sexy, and Jyn laughs a little in response, like she knows that, but appreciates it. “Mmm, underneath all these layers, there’s nothing much. I’m so ready to get back to you, I forgot my underwear and my breast band. I just want to pull off my clothes and slide under the blankets, skin against skin.”

He loves the sound of that, and not just for sexual reasons, but he keeps it all to himself, instead noticing that his heart is now starting to pound in his chest, and his cock is definitely awake.

“Yeah? Would you press your body against mine, let me slide my hand down your body, slip my fingers into you?” He fucking loves that, loves feeling her body respond to his, loves touching her everywhere, loves exploring her with his touch.

“Karking hell, Cassian, if you’re tired, I’d just wake you up by sucking your cock into my mouth.”

She has done that before, and he loved it, and she knows he loved it, knows that she’s the only person he trusts like that, he knew it was her before he was even awake, and his hips definitely respond a little, thrusting at the memory, thrusting at the memory of her mouth on him.

“Force, Jyn, only if you sit on my face as well.”

They’re not good at this but Cassian doesn’t care - he wants her back on the ship, now, sleep forgotten, wants her to sit on his face, wants her to suck his cock into her mouth, wants to make a competition of it, to see who can get the other off first.

“Don’t you dare touch yourself,” Jyn whispers, and he can tell that she’s squirming, that she can’t do that when she’s out there, but he can, he can touch himself, and he pumps himself in response to her order, tries to keep his movements slow and deliberate. “I want you hard as a rock when I get back in there, so that I can win this time.”

She always loses, always, his tongue knowing her too well, him able to ignore her motions just long enough to push Jyn over the edge first.

“You’d lose anyways. My tongue is made for devouring your cunt.”

He’s breathing hard all of a sudden, and he wants to glance at the time, but he already knows she has two more hours. By then, he’ll either be asleep or delirious from exhaustion.

“Fuck, Cass-”

That’s all she can say, and it doesn’t matter that they’re bad at this - his body is made for hers, and she responds to his every touch, his every movement. They are made to please one another… but she’s out there, and he’s in here, and this is-

Baze’s voice pipes up suddenly, and Cassian feels… well, he feels sick.

“Will you two shut the hell up. I’ll sit on watch. Just stop talking.”

If Cassian is still dying of embarrassment by the time Jyn gets to their room, well, her cheeks look just as red as his feel… but then she’s pulling off her clothes, and she isn’t wearing any underwear, and suddenly, it’s forgotten.


End file.
